The Horror Story
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: A dead girl takes revenges to everybody who lives here  I forget where they live  gets a curse. And it's up to them to stop the evil girl before everyone become dead.
1. Chapter 1

**The Horror Story**

**Summary: A dead girl takes revenges to everybody who lives here (I forget where they live) gets a curse. And it's up to them to stop the evil girl before everyone become dead.**

**A/N: Omg my first time making a crossover of Goosebumps. I love Goosebumps. I don't really like horror movies but I only like Goosebumps and also The Haunting Hour. There one episode that about a scare crow making everybody gone. I was so scare and I saw today O_O so yeah I hope u like it! Oh and I don't own anything!**

**Ethan Pov.**

Benny and I were walking to school and we have to do this horror play which is really cool! The bad news is Benny and I are not going to the play. But the good news is we could go to backstage. "Hey Ethan what are you guys doing?" Sarah said. "Nothing we not doing anything, we just going to class." I said. "Oh ok I'm go to class see you later Ethan!" Sarah left.

At lunch Benny and I was sitting each other alone talking. "Wow no wonder people think you guys are gay." Erica said. "Uh why you said that?" Benny asked. "You guys have not heard? A lot people said you guys are lovebirds." Rory said. "We what?" I said. "Lovebirds isn't it cute?" Sarah said. "Listen we not lovebirds or new couple we just friends, best friends ok?" Erica rolled her eyes and walked away. "We know that we just saying see you later!" Sarah and Rory walked away. I rolled my eyes.

**Normal Pov.**

Candy (one my classmates from Crazy Hood Kids) was walking in the hall getting something to drink. Later she disappeared out of nowhere. No one hear her scream.

**Ethan Pov.**

When school ends I asked Benny want me walk together but he say no. So I go home and do my homework (as usual) and watch TV.

Later I got sleepy so went to my room and went to sleep. I started to have weird dreams about something about some evil girl.

**Normal Pov.**

Later Benny was walking home from the store later some vampires grab him and put him in the forest. Ethan was sleeping, he keep on toss and turning while he was sleep. He was dreaming about creatures he never saw, two girls who have red eyes and red hair. And more supernatural stuff. At school everybody was all trap and getting eaten by this one evil red eyes and red hair (she not a natural red head girl.). Ethan woke up from the nightmare. "What a bad nightmare." And he went back to sleep. Benny got bitten by a vampire no one have not heard his scream Benny was still in the forest sleeping.

In the morning Ethan woke up and go dress.

**Ethan Pov.**

I got dress and went downstairs. I was eating and my mom asked me if I got a good dream. "I have a bad nightmare. It was about an evil girl who has red eyes and red hair. And they were creatures I never saw. I was at school and we was all trap in it and the red hair girl ate us then I woke up." I said. "Um that's one dream I ever heard." My dad said. "Yeah but I thinking it's real." My mom looked at me like I'm crazy. "Ethan it's not true I bet the red hair girl is not even real. Plus those creature you saw isn't real they never be real ok?" My mom said. "I guess you right. I have to go to school ok? Bye mom!" I left.

While I was walking I hear noise saying help me. I went to the forest and check it out. I saw Benny on the ground hurt and his pants unzipped. "Dude what happen to you?" I asked. "I don't know I was walking home from the store then somebody grabbed me." Benny said. "Are you ok? Do you need help?" I help him to get up. "Yeah I'm ok. I just got this bitten mark on my neck." He shows me his neck. "I think a vampire bitten you." I said. He was shocked. "A VAMPIRE BITTEN ME?" he scream. "Stop dude! Listen calm down ok? I going to take you to your house ok?" he nodded. "Ok let's go." Benny and I walked to his house. I knocked at his door. His grandma opened the door. "Hey I saw Benny in the forest and he got bitten by a vampire. And I was wondering if he a vampire now?" I asked. "I'm hungry." He said. "Dude just come on you get food inside."

We went inside his house I went get him some food. "Here Benny, there some food." Benny bit the food and he throw up. "Uh I don't want some of this. This not even good as it use to be." I was shocked is the food is no good? Or Benny is now a vampire? Benny grabbed my arm and bit it. I hit him so he could let go of my arm. "BENNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. "Man you so tasty could I have more?" he asked. I was shocked. Not he drinks some my blood that I'm missed first period. "I have to go." I left from his house.

**A/N: I hope u like it! I love Goosebumps and My Babysitter's a Vampire mix together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Horror Story**

**Summary: A dead girl takes revenges to everybody who lives here (I forget where they live) gets a curse. And it's up to them to stop the evil girl before everyone become dead.**

**A/N: hi people! Listen I'm let my class be in my story well some. And yes Fool is in this story XD. So I hope u like it! Oh and I don't own anything! 3!**

**Ethan Pov.**

In school I still can't stop thinking about Benny drinking my blood. I saw my friend Tony (he from Crazy Hood Kids who broke Emahi up) was coming. "Hey dude what up?" he asked. "Huh? Oh nothing I was just thinking about Benny, but not in as….." I said. "I know what you mean. I just know that Sarah, Erica, and Rory are vampires." "You late as hell dude." we laughed. "Anyways what he do to you? Plus I need to tell you something." I sighed. "He tries to drink my blood." he was shocked. "HE IS A VAMPIRE? I THOUGHT HE WAS A SPELL MASTER?" He shouted. I covered his big mouth. "Listen he turn to a vampire ok? He is a spell master he just…." I whispered. "I know I know. That's ok because I'm werewolf and spell master." He whispered. "YOU ARE? When this happen?" I asked him. "Long time ago listen you should check on him after school ok?" "Ok I go visit him after school. I'm starting to worry about him." "Good now see you later." And he left.

Later I saw my other friend name Jason (he from Crazy Hood Kids also) I know that he a vampire, but he a good one. "Hey Ethan what are you doing?" Jason asked. "Nothing what are you doing? And do you know Tony is a werewolf and spell master?" I asked him. "No I didn't know he is a spell master but I know he is a werewolf and I'm not doing anything. Do you know I'm a werewolf also?" I was shocked. He a vampire and werewolf is it impossible? "Oh I didn't know. It was nice talking to you again." "Yeah it was see you around." And he left.

Later I was walking to Benny house to check on and then I bump to Noe. "Oh hey Ethan what are you doing?" he asked. "Visiting Benny house what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh I am visiting Sarah. She is hot! Plus she a vampire I also a vampire, well I'm werewolf too but I'm vampire!" Mostly I got supernatural friends. "See you around!" And I keep on walking.

I went in Benny's room. "Hey Ethan I'm so sorry I bite you." He said. "It's ok I got over with that." I said. "So what up?" he asked. "I talk to Tony today and I just knew that Tony is a werewolf and a spell master. And I know that Jason is a vampire and werewolf. And Noe just visiting Sarah because she hot that all." I said. "Really plus have you seen Candy I have not seen her since yesterday." "Me either it's weird right? Plus I have this dream about an evil girl who has red eyes and red hair. And they were creatures I never saw. I was at school and we were all trap in it and the red hair girl ate us." "That one weird dream dude." I nodded. "So anything else new?" he asked. "No I got to get home see you tomorrow Benny." And I left from his house.

Later I was walking home until I saw Alex (he from Crazy Hood Kids he just name Alex he actually is Justin Bieber) he is a vampire just a vampire. "Hey Ethan have you seen Tony and Candy?" he asked. "I saw Tony, but I didn't see Candy since yesterday." I said. "It's weird she usual go to school. I think she missing." I was shocked. "SHE MISSING?" I said. "Yeah anyways thanks. See you later!" and he walked away.

I went to my room and started to think. Weird things are happening. Candy missing, Benny is a vampire, I having weird dreams, and more. Maybe my dream is real. I don't know but I have to find out what going on. If it's the only thing I ever do.

**Benny Pov.**

I was so hungry I don't know what to do. I don't want eat things what Ethan eats and another's. So I left from my house and went to the forest and hunt for food. I saw a weird boy skipping like what the fuck? (it's Fool on Crazy Hood Kids XD) So I sneak up to him and ate him. (He want to died so he dead also giving revenge for killing my favorite pencil that bitch kill it and I'm going to his funeral) I ran out from the forest and went back home and lay down. I was thinking about that dream that Ethan told me. It was weird because of the evil girl and stuff. What if it's real? What if the evil girl is Candy? So many questions to answer that I need to find out what the fuck is going on or else more bad things happen around here.

**Normal Pov.**

Ethan's friend name Miley (she from Crazy Hood Kids she play as Selena Gomez she just playing as Miley.) she saw a evil girl doing something she went over there to see what she doing and she ask her. "What are you doing?" she asked. The evil girl looked at her. "What? I didn't do anything." Emahi came out and she told her that she is evil. Miley and Emahi try to run away from her, but it was too late. Miley and Emahi scream, but no one hear them. Ethan is right something weird is going on.

**Ethan Pov.**

At school Benny and I was talking and we saw Polly and Cherry (they from Crazy Hood Kids too) leaving. "Hey where you guys going?" Benny asked. "Leaving the hell out here, so if you want us we be at LA." And they left. "What up with them?" I asked. "This country is cursed." Lia said. (She from Crazy Hood Kids.) We laughed. "This country is not cursed you just making that up!" Benny said. "Whatever I going with them. So I'm not going to die! See you when I died!" and she left. "These girls are crazy they leaving because this country is cursed they funny you know?" I nodded. "Oh no not Mrs. Princeton." She came in while she was flipping her hair. (She from it too!) "Hey loser did you got my pictures? If you don't I kick your ass don't forget." She said. "Yeah we did." We give the picture to her. "There you happy?" I said. "Shut the fuck I kick your ass right now bitch see you mother fuckers later!" and she left. "I'm glad she left." Benny said. "Yeah me too." I said.

Later we saw Miss. Ghetto coming. "Great now her." Benny said. "Who worse Miss. Ghetto or Mrs. Princeton?" I asked. "Both they both annoying." I laughed. "Aye I heard you and you need stop saying my name out your funny looking mouth ok?" Miss. Ghetto said. (Oh she also in it.) "Why are you looking at my beautiful lips?" He asked. I almost laugh. "Because I want to ok boy?" she said. "I have name you know. My name is Benny not boy." He was being smart now. "Bitch I could call you boy ok? You are a boy right?" she asked. "Yeah but..." "But nothing so shut the fuck up or I make you. No wonder Mrs. Princeton call you a mother fucker because you are almost you a crack head." Not to be mean or nothing, but Miss. Ghetto just went on Benny's head. Just saying, she left. "Not to be mean or nothing Benny, but she just went on your head!" I laughed. "Ha ha very funny." And he eats his lunch.

**Normal Pov.**

Later Lia, Cherry, and Polly was about to leave this country, but the evil girl capture them and put a special place where the rest at. "No one is leaving! Until I get my revenge! Mwhahaha!" and she closed the door.

**A/N: OMG THIS IS SO LONG! ANYWAYS DO YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**ME: DO YOU LIKE IT GUYS?**

**LIA: WHY I GET TAKING?**

**ME:BECAUSE IT'S MY STORY.**

**MILEY: PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Horror Story**

**Summary:A dead girl takes revenges to everybody who lives here (I forget where they live) gets a curse. And it's up to them to stop the evil girl before everyone become dead.**

**A/N:Hi ppl! it's me i have not write so long because i have some problems but i dont anymore woohoo! so yeah plus i making a new story called Without Benny cool uh? i cant wait to do this! plus i read this book Goosebumps and i kind of laugh at the summary because it's a girl name Sarah and there a girl who vampire name Sarah and use to have a imaginary friend name Sarah so yeah you get the point. anyways i read the book is so amazing it's called The Curse of the Cold Lake. yeah plus some part from the book is going to be on my story so yeah. plus i kind of cant wait for Tuesday for some reason. oh well i hope you like it!**

**Ethan Pov.**

After school Benny and I went to my place and I talk about what going on here. "Benny I think they are the truth this country is curse." I said. "No it's not I bet it's not." Benny said. "It is, Benny I'm not lying bad things happening, Cherry,Miley,and Emahi is missing. I having werid dreams. And you're a vampire! Something is going on here and i need to find out." Benny sighed. "Listen Ethan this country is not curse I bet those girls are just playing,you been watching too much Goosebumps and The Haunting Hour, and some stupid vampires bite me for some reason." I jump on top of Benny. "Listen here we need to find out what going at midnight ok? Or else..." I said. "Or else what?" He asked. "Or else I kiss you or tell Candy you like her." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok fine the only reason I'm doing this is because of you ok?" "Ok whatever and you better be ready!" He sighed once again.

Benny and I was in the forest waiting to see what happens. "Dude this so boring,you don't know how boring this is." He said. "How boring is it?" I asked. "I don't know I rather kiss a guy than doing this." I rolled my eyes. We heard something so we hide so somebody won't notice we here. When Benny touch me I started to have a vison (I dont know if i spell it right but i think that how you spell it i forget) it was the evil girl I was talking about and than she took her hoodie and get a evil smile and she was laugh and then the vison stop. "I think they gone. What happen did you have a vison?" He asked. "Uh yeah it was about that evil girl i was talking about she took her hoodie off and give me a evil smile and she was laughing." I said. "Werid I think we should go." We was about to go until we saw the evil girl I was talking about. "No one is going anywhere." She laughs. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. "What do I want? You." She grabbed us and we disappered.

I woke up because of the alarm clock then I turn it off. I was glad that it was only a dream. I turn to the right and then I scream. "Hi Ethan I was waiting for you." She said. "Who are you what do you want?" She smile at me. "I'm your old friend Britney. I died at 1990 because of a poison snake. I want you to be my buddy Ethan. Be my buddy." She was still smiling at me. "You that girl from my dream." I said. She nodded. "Don't worry Ethan I won't hurt you if you be my buddy." I was scary because a dead stranger is in my house. "Leave me alone please." "I can't because you're my buddy now." Later she was doing some werid thing and then i fell asleep.

I woke up and I looked at my window and I was glad that was a dream or was it? She appeared out of no where. "Hi Ethan did you have good night sleep?" She asked. "I thought it was a dream." I said. "No it wasn't it was real I was testing you if you the one that recived (i think that how u spell it) the gift i going to give you, but i didn't want to freak you out so I decided to make you go back to sleep." I sighed. "I got to go school with my best friend Benny ok?" I nodded. "I come with you." "No! You stay here I go ok?" "But I can't be alone you're my buddy remember?" I rolled my eyes. "WE ARE NOT BUDDIES!" I screamed and close the door.

When I went to school I was late so I hurry to get my stuff. But when I dropped my book I was about to get it until I heard a voice. "Hey Ethan let me help you." She grab my book and give it to me. "Geez thanks I need to go to class and stop following me!" I ran to class left Britney alone. "Sorry I'm late." I said. "Great why you go to your friend Benny." I go sat next to Benny. "Dude why are you so late?" Benny whispered. "Long story I tell you at home." I whispered. I saw Britney waving to me and smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and pay attention to the teacher.

Later I was talking to Benny at lunch. "Dude I can't wait for the play! It going to be awesome!" Benny said. "Yeah me too." And then later I saw Britney waving at me and smiling at me. "Hi Ethan or should I said buddy!" she said. She was getting me mad and I couldn't hold it any longer. "SHUT UP SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Everybody was quiet. "Ok Ethan you don't have to be so rude." Benny said. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her!" I point to Britney. "The wall?" He asked. "No not the wall you can't see her?" He nodded. I sighed. I looked around everybody look at me like I was crazy and I ran away from the school. I went to the forest sitting on a rock. "What wrong buddy...?" "LISTEN HERE LEAVE ME ALONE WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" I shouted at her. "Because you're my old friend rememeber? And you're right about this country those girls are right it's curse." I looked at her. "And I know why those girls are missing. I was going to make the curse disappear but see the real you so now I will give you your present at the play." She took her hoodie off and started to laugh. Later she disappear.

I ran to my house and then I close the door and went to my room and call Benny. "Benny put the phone!" I said. I sighed. I finally now know what going on Britney getting revenge of this country until somebody to be her buddy which is me who she wants. The only reason i disagree to be her buddy is because if I agree to be her buddy I be dead for life just like her. I may not know her but she knows me some how and that what I need to figure that out. I need to figure why she wants me to be her buddy. I need to do this before tomorrow.

**Normal Pov.**

Britney was stalking Rory. Rory stop walking because he hear somebody. "Hello? What are you doing? Stop now because I know it's you Benny." He turn around and then she grabbed him and put where others at. "Guess what? Ethan will be my buddy no more! Because I know how to make him my buddy." She was turn around and look at a picture of Benny and then she started to evil laugh.

**A/N: ok there some error there but still good right? i think the next chapter is the last chapter i though this will go longer but i guess not. i may post the next chapter tomorrow or Monday or Tuesday whatever.**

**Tony: HEY WHERE US?**

**Me: YALL GOING TO BE IN ONE CHAPTER NOT ALL!**

**: I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**MILEY: THIS IS GOOD.**

**TJ:HOW COME I DIDNT GET ON CHAPTER 2?**

**ME:BECAUSE I FORGET**

**:PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LIA:DON'T MIND THE ERROR PLACES**

**EMAHI:AS LONG YOU LIKE THAT WHAT IMPORTANT**

**NOE:MMM I WONDER IF I'M GOING OUT WITH SARAH**

**JASON:NO I AM SORRY.**

**ME:SHUT UP NONE OF YALL GOING BE SARAH BOYFRIEND BECAUSE SHE TAKEN!**

**NOE AND JASON: WHAT?**

**ME: LET GTFOH(GET THE FUCK OUT HERE)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Horror Story**

**Summary:A dead girl takes revenges to everybody who lives here (I forget where they live) gets a curse. And it's up to them to stop the evil girl before everyone become dead.**

**A/N: hi ppl i could not wait for the last part of it so yeah. i may do a show so yeah for more horror things. after finishing this and adding a chapter on 7 days before christmas i will make my new story so i hope u enjoy it when it get here. plus i know i add a little yaoi here so yeah. plus i'm dating somebody so yeah. my birthday is coming up maybe in 18 days so yeah well it's coming. so enjoy the story! because this is the last part. so yeah plus i want for my birthday is sims 3 late night is so fucking cool sorry about my language so yeah.**

**Ethan Pov.**

Today was the day that the play going to start. I was so scary because what happens if Britney comes up and do evil things and stuff. I'm mostly wonder about Benny than myself. I don't want him hurt and stuff he way too hot to be hurt wait did I just said something gay? Ugh whatever that not impotant the impotant thing is tha everybody is in danger. I have to help everybody or else.

I was walking down the hall and Benny asked me something. "Hey Ethan have you seen Rory,I have not seen Rory all day." Benny said. "Nope have not seen him." I said. "Oh ok well see you around." Benny walked away. I think Britney kidnap Rory just like the others.

At night time the play was starting while I was in the backstage worrying. "Ethan are you ok?" Sarah asked me. "Yeah I'm ok I'm just worrying what if the show go wrong." I asked. "Nothing could go wrong Ethan. I bet it won't!" I disagree about that Sarah and I heard scream. "Oh wow I can't believe!" I laughed. "Shut the fuck up bitch! There was a girl who said she going to kill me if I don't be kind to you." I was shocked. "What she look like?" "Well she have curly hair and a red dress and she have red hair and she kind of look like a witch." I was shocked again. It was Britney. "I think I know her. And she not the girl you want mess with." I ran out there.

Later Benny was going to get something to drink but Britney grabbed him. She let him go and Benny got drop to the floor. "Hello Benny." Britney said. "How you know my name who are you?" He asked. "Oh your best friend's buddy. I need you do me a flavor if you tell Ethan that be my buddy and he said yes you be alive if he said no then you died." I saw Britney. "Leave him alone!" I said. "I leave him alone if you be my buddy." She said. "Never." "Ok then I guess I need meet people first."

Everybody in the stage was trap just like my dream. "Hello people! My name is Britney. The play is wrong people this is not how it works at the end I ate their parnets." Everybody was shock. "Yes. Ethan be my buddy or Benny will be my buddy." I looked up to her. "Fine I be your buddy." I said. "Great." I was about to be one of the ghost but something happen. "This is how I do bitch!" Jasmine said. Britney disappear and now it we all free. The curse was gone for good. We was all free. Benny,Erica,Sarah, and I was the only ones who remember what happen. Everybody clapped and love it. "Great show!" somebody said. And then Rory, Emahi, Miley, Lia, and the others have returned from the place where she hide them. And awesome news is that Benny turn back to a human again. I hugged him so hard and then I let him go. "Thanks Jasmine if it wasn't for you I could be dead." I said. "It was no problem she was trying to make her as her buddy but I know it was some other way to stop her." Jasmine said.

**Normal Pov.**

"Later everybody was happy and they throw a party and Britney was gone forever. The end." Some old lady said. "Awww! Read it again!" Some child said. "No go to bed." The old lady was about to leave until the little girl said something. "Is this real?" "Nope it not. Now go to bed." Later Britney looked at the window. "Ethan will be my buddy one day and so as Jasmine." She started her evil laugh.

The end.

**A/N:so i kind of do the same thing like edward scisser hands at the end so yeah maybe i make the show. so enjoy!**

**me: YALL LIKE THE ENDING?**

**LIA: WHY U GET TO BE AT THE END?**

**ME:BECAUSE I WASNT ON IT AND IT WILL BE A PERFECT ENDING**

**JASON:WHATEVER**

**MILEY:PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
